


Tomorrow

by DaronwyK



Series: What if... HP Drabbles & Short Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: When Tomorrow means the end, do you really want it to come?





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot, any of these may be continued if there is enough interest.

o.o.O.o.o

 

Tomorrow was such a beautiful word, or so Hermione had once thought. It held possibility, a promise of things to come: new things to learn, new experiences with her friends, and a chance to dream new dreams. She’d never understood how terrifying that word could be. Tomorrow she was being taken before Lord Voldemort. When Dobby had taken Ollivander and Luna out of the Malfoy dungeons, it had triggered the wards. Harry and Ron had been able to escape, but Bellatrix had apparated away with her before they could get to her. The crazy witch was certain that she knew something, and wasn’t letting her go until she found out what it was.

 

Tonight Hermione was huddled in the corner of a cold, damp cellar. The only door was heavily warded, and had shocked her horribly when she’d tested it earlier. Her arm throbbed painfully from the word that Bellatrix had carved into her flesh. She didn’t know how many days ago that had been. The skin was hot and tight, and Hermione knew unless someone tended to it soon, she might die from an infection. A small, slightly manic laugh trickled from her lips. She’d survived countless rounds of the Cruciatus curse only to die from some stupid infection.

 

She huddled in her dirty jacket, trying to keep warm. The lack of a window or clock left her floating in a strange kind of limbo. When would today become tomorrow? Her mind was drifting, and her lack of control over it was starting to worry her. Distantly, she wondered if this was how Frank and Alice Longbottom had lost their sanity, a bit at a time, or had it been more sudden? She shook her head, trying to drive that horrible thought away. As terrifying as meeting Voldemort was, dwelling on the fate of the Longbottoms as if it was meant to been to be her own, was infinitely worse. The more she tried not to think about it, the more the vision evolved of her as a permanent resident of the Janus Thickey Ward. She was lost in her greatest personal nightmare when the door to the dark room opened.

 

“Get up, Mudblood!” Bellatrix’s cruel voice lashed out at her.

 

Hermione lifted her head and forced herself up onto her feet, trying not to stagger. She gathered what little strength and resolve she had left, and moved forward to face her fate. Tomorrow was finally here.  


End file.
